FROSTBITE
by Azura Eve
Summary: Jika orang seusianya bangun di pagi hari untuk mengecek pemberitahuan di akun media sosial, Lu Han bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan serta membangunkan Shi Xun dengan harum telur dadar dari dapur. "Belikan aku sepatu itu saat pulang nanti, ya!" – Shixun. (HUNHAN/Vignette/Bro-ship/Completed)


Ada saat-saat Lu Han ingin memutar waktu kembali.

Tidak berarti dia delusional, namun melamun sebentar tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

Jika dia bisa, dia mau bisa kembali ke masa di mana Shi Xun masih ada, merengek di sampingnya seperti bayi dan tidak bersedia melepasnya berangkat ke tempat kerja.

Mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain sebelum Lu Han sempat menyelesaikan Sekolah Menengah-nya. Sebatas yang Lu Han dapat ingat, keluarga mereka tengah berada dalam euforia merayakan ulangtahun ketiga adiknya dan ingin membuat pesta sederhana dengan daging barbekyu. Esok harinya, Lu Han terbangun dengan luka bakar di betis dan bibi yang mengenalkan diri sebagai kepala pengasuh. Shi Xun berada dalam kotak bermain, tertawa bersama anak-anak lain dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

(Saat bus yang ditunggu akhirnya datang, senyumnya terkembang lebar.)

* * *

 **FROSTBITE**

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

.

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Vignette (2.245 words)

 **Pairing** : HunHan.

 **Genre** : Family, Slice-of-Life

 **Disclaimer** : EXO © SM Ent. This is solely a work of fiction. I don't earn any advantages to write this.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Summary** : Episode hidup berganti, hingga Lu Han mengerti mereka ada untuk saling melengkapi.

.

.

.

 **warning** : platonic-romance; brothership!SeLu; domestic!AU; China's-view ((so Sehun changed into Shi Xun))

* * *

Menamatkan pendidikan tingkat atasnya dengan jalur kejar paket, Lu Han tidak membuang satu haripun untuk menganggur. Dia segera keluar dari panti asuhan membawa Shi Xun yang berusia tujuh. Lu Han coba melamar ke kota dan mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pelayan kedai.

Mereka menyewa flat setengah bobrok. Pemiliknya adalah seorang kakek yang sebatang kara; anak dan menantunya mati bunuh diri sebelum mereka bisa memberikannya cucu. Lu Han segera akrab dengannya dan dianggap cucu sendiri; Shi Xun yang cemburu segera menghambur ke pelukan Lu Han seraya menjulurkan lidah pada si kakek.

Lu Han tahu dia mampu menanggung takdirnya.

* * *

Shi Xun masuk Sekolah Dasar.

Pertanyaan pertama yang dia ajukan sepulang sekolah adalah: "Kakak, apa itu orangtua?"

Lu Han, akan bersiap untuk kerja, tiba-tiba berhenti mengancingkan seragam kerjanya dan menyuruh Shi Xun mengulang pertanyaannya.

Masih belum berubah; "Apa itu orangtua?"

Bergeming selama beberapa saat, Lu Han tersenyum kecil, mengembalikan pertanyaan Shi Xun dengan pertanyaan lain. "Darimana kamu mendengarnya?"

"Tadi, ibu guru di sekolah menyuruh kami maju ke depan kelas dan menceritakan tentang keluarga masing-masing." jawab Shi Xun polos.

"Hmm. Lalu?" Lu Han menatap mata adiknya.

"Teman-temanku bilang orangtua mereka ada dua. Ayah mereka bekerja sebagai polisi, dokter, guru, pilot ... ibu mereka di rumah dan memasak." Shi Xun mengirimkan pandangan penuh arti pada kakaknya, "kemudian, giliran Shixun maju. Shixun menceritakan kakak pada teman-teman tapi mereka bertanya apakah aku tidak punya orangtua?"

Lu Han terkesiap. Dia memutar otak. Lalu meremas bahu Shi Xun cukup kuat hingga anak itu meringis. "Kita punya. Tentu saja kita punya. Setiap anak punya, Shixun."

Shi Xun berkedip, "Kalau punya, kenapa Shixun belum pernah melihat mereka? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah ada di rumah seperti Shixun dan Kakak?"

"Mungkin, jika Shixun jadi anak baik dan mendapat nilai yang bagus, mereka akan pulang." Lu Han mengacak rambut Shi Xun.

Tipikal bocah yang mudah percaya diberikan kebohongan, Shi Xun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Shixun akan belajar lebih keras supaya nilaiku bagus!"

"Begitu baru adikku!"

Lu Han sakit karena berdusta.

* * *

Orangtua mereka tidak pernah pulang, tentu saja.

Shi Xun telah memasuki tahun terakhirnya di Sekolah Dasar, dan berhenti menanyakan Lu Han tentang sesuatu berbau orangtua.

Dia sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti bahwa orangtua mereka sudah mati. Yang memberitahunya adalah ejekan teman sekelasnya tentang dia yatim-piatu miskin yang suka telat bayar SPP. Lu Han selalu berjanji membawa orangtua mereka pulang, sejak dia kelas satu. Nyatanya, hingga sekarang Natal masih dingin tanpa sup hangat masakan ibu atau tangkupan tangan ayah yang besar dan menenangkan. Lu Han adalah yatim-piatu, sama sepertinya.

Shi Xun sudah besar untuk terus-terusan disuapi kebohongan.

* * *

Jika orang seusianya bangun di pagi hari untuk mengecek pemberitahuan di akun media sosial, Lu Han bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan serta membangunkan Shi Xun dengan harum telur dadar dari dapur.

Lu Han membuat nasi kepal yang di tengahnya diisi sayuran. Shi Xun tidak suka sayur jadi dia selalu menyisihkannya dan membuat kotak bekalnya penuh dengan sayur basi. Anak itu baru berhenti melakukannya ketika Lu Han bertanya apakah masakannya kurang enak sehingga makanan Shi Xun selalu bersisa.

Saat malam hampir tiba, Lu Han pulang disambut Shi Xun yang menanti kedatangannya di depan pintu. Di atas meja makan tersaji ikan goreng gosong dan dua mangkuk nasi yang dimasak terlalu matang. Lu Han memakannya tanpa berkomentar.

* * *

Shi Xun selalu lebih dewasa dari anak seusianya.

Ketika teman-temannya berkumpul untuk tanding bola di arena futsal, Shi Xun hanya bisa menempelkan wajahnya di jaring-jaring besi sambil berteriak semangat. Dia selalu dijadikan pemain cadangan karena permainannya jago tapi tidak pernah menyumbang uang untuk sewa arena. Tapi dia senang, setidaknya bisa bermain pun sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dia tidak pernah meminta lebih karena dia tahu kakaknya sekarat untuk menghidupi mereka berdua.

* * *

Lu Han pulang lembur dan membawa setumpuk lelah di bahunya. Shi Xun menjemput ke halte berbekal payung karena bumi sedang diguyur hujan. Bertanya kabar, mereka berbagi payung sembari jalan berimpit-impitan karena lebar payung tidak seberapa dibanding satu pria dewasa dan seorang anak laki-laki yang ditimpa pubertas.

Shi Xun tumbuh beberapa senti lebih tinggi tanpa dia sadari.

Mereka berjalan tanpa suara kecuali bunyi hujan yang menimpa atap-atap rumah tetangga.

Tak berapa lama hujan selesai dan Lu Han menutup payung.

Saat melintasi sebuah distro, Shi Xun berhenti sejenak untuk menempelkan mukanya ke permukaan kaca. Lu Han yang jalan beberapa langkah lebih di depan, menengok ke belakang dan mendapati pandangan adiknya terpancang pada sepasang sepatu olahraga keluaran baru. Dia tersenyum sederhana lalu menghampiri Shi Xun. "Kau menginginkannya?"

Shi Xun memilin jari-jari dan menatap ke bawah. Kakinya dibungkus sepatu yang sol depannya sudah tidak bisa menutup. Teman laki-lakinya menjauh karena malu berteman dengan seseorang yang ketinggalan mode, dan teman perempuannya tidak sudi melirik cowok miskin. "Sepatuku masih bisa dipakai." katanya kemudian.

Lu Han menggenggam tangan Shi Xun, "Tunggu aku gajian minggu depan dan kita kembali ke sini untuk membelinya, oke?"

Shi Xun mengangkat kepalanya cepat-cepat, "Benarkah?"

"Mm. Kurasa sepatumu memang sudah seharusnya diganti sejak lama. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

"Aku menyukainya. Ini kan hadiah darimu."

"Ya, tapi itu tiga tahun lalu dan adikku sudah tumbuh besar. Sepatunya pun juga perlu ganti ukuran." Tangan Lu Han terangkat ke atas, mengukur-ukur, dan Shi Xun tergelak.

* * *

"Kak, bisa tandatangan di sini?" Shi Xun menunjukkan selembar kertas pada Lu Han yang tengah mencacah asparagus. "Itu apa?" tanyanya.

"Persetujuan untuk maju ke klub setingkat daerah."

"Kau lolos babak seleksi?" Dipandangnya si adik dengan setengah terpana.

Shi Xun menggosok hidungnya, "Bukankah aku mengagumkan?"

Lu Han berkedip. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka."

"Aku lebih tidak percaya. Kupikir Yixing yang akan ditunjuk!" Yi Xing adalah jempolan di klub distrik Shi Xun biasa bermain. Mereka teman baik; dia sering dibawa Shi Xun ke rumah dan Lu Han tahu anak itu tulus berteman dengan Shi Xun karena sikapnya sopan dan pandangannya tidak merendahkan meski mengetahui kondisi mereka. Oleh karena itu, Lu Han lega, sebab orang yang dikalahkan Shi Xun bukan orang asing sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir adiknya akan diancam.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Hari Minggu. Jadi aku harus bersiap. Besok sore aku latihan sampai malam, Kakak tidak usah mencariku jika aku tidak di rumah."

Entah kenapa, Lu Han diserang rasa cemas tiba-tiba. "Dua hari lagi? Cepat sekali ..." gumamnya.

Shi Xun terheran. "Kaubilang apa, Kak?"

"Ah, tidak." Dia mengibaskan tangan, "Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana tentang sepatumu karena kita belum sempat membeli dan kau akan berangkat dua hari lagi."

"Kakak tenanglah." Shi Xun menjamin. "Yixing meminjamkan sepatunya dengan catatan aku harus berhasil masuk ke kesebelasan."

Lalu Shi Xun kembali ke kamarnya seraya bersiul-siul senang. Lu Han melanjutkan masaknya dengan banyak hal berkecamuk di kepala. Seharusnya dia senang, tapi hatinya merasa berlawanan.

* * *

Shi Xun bangun lebih awal hari itu. Dia mengguncang badan Lu Han, menarik gorden di kamar kakaknya sehingga silau matahari pagi menimpa kelopak mata Lu Han dan membuatnya terpaksa bangun. Shi Xun melipir ke kamar mandi sementara Lu Han bergegas ke dapur setelah rampung mencuci muka.

"Kamu mau telurnya manis atau gurih?" teriak Lu Han, sebab Shi Xun selalu menyalakan keran jika sedang mandi.

"Buat dua-duanya saja. Aku akan habiskan, janji!"

Lu Han menggelengkan kepala, mengocok telur dalam dua wadah dan menaburkan garam ke salah satunya. Dia menunggu hingga bagian pinggirnya sedikit berwarna kecoklatan sebab Shi Xun menyukai pinggiran telur yang renyah. Sumpitnya sempat terpeleset dari genggaman saat bahu Lu Han ditepuk dari belakang. "Yah! Sudah kukatakan untuk jangan pernah mengagetkan aku kalau sedang memasak! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba telurnya loncat ke mukamu?!"

"Maaf, hehe."

Shi Xun keluar kamar mandi sudah mengenakan kaus olahraga dan celana latihan. Handuk kecil tergantung di leher. Lu Han menggeram kecil saat Shi Xun sengaja mengibaskan rambutnya yang masih basah dan membuat lantai licin oleh tetesan air.

Satu jam kemudian, Lu Han berkaca untuk melihat penampilannya. Shi Xun melakukan gerakan pemanasan di luar, sedikit tidak sabar. Ini adalah hari besar. "Ayolah, Kak. Akan lucu jadinya jika aku ketinggalan bus." rengeknya.

"Sebentar. Aku sedang mencari jam tanganku," jawab Lu Han. Padahal dia tidak melakukannya. Dia membuka laci untuk menemukan memo dengan tulisan tangan Shi Xun yang agak berantakan. _Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi saudaraku –_ begitu isinya.

Lu Han merasa perutnya tergelitik.

* * *

Mereka tiba duapuluh menit lebih cepat daripada seharusnya. Lu Han duduk di kursi tunggu halte, memerhatikan Shi Xun yang selalu menggerutu. Anak itu membunuh bosan dengan menendang kaleng minuman dan bersandar pada tiang rambu.

Begitu moncong bus nampak, raut Shi Xun berubah cerah dan dia melambai semangat pada kakaknya. "Belikan aku sepatu itu saat aku pulang nanti, ya!"

Lu Han tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, "Asal kau bisa menepati janjimu pada Yixing!" balasnya, mengerlingkan mata.

Shi Xun meniti tangga bus, kepalanya melongok ke luar. "Tentu. Aku tidak pernah melanggar janji."

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Lu Han belum beranjak dari halte tersebut walau bus Shi Xun mungkin telah memasuki tol. Dia meraih ponsel dan mengirim surel pada atasannya untuk minta cuti sehari dengan dalih sakit karena dia merasa tidak sedang berminat kerja entah untuk alasan apa.

* * *

Lu Han yang jarang menyentuh televisi tiba-tiba saja hari itu ingin menonton sesuatu.

Dia langsung menyesal.

Ponsel Shi Xun tidak dapat dihubungi. Lu Han terus berusaha namun panggilannya selalu masuk ke layanan kotak suara. Dia mengetik ribuan pesan tapi tidak pernah dibalas meskipun Shi Xun tidak pernah membiarkan kakaknya merasa cemas.

Stasiun teve telah berganti program menjadi acara musik tapi Lu Han masih ingat apa yang pembawa berita sampaikan sebelumnya.

 _Sebuah bus berplat nomor BJ 1028 Y ditemukan terbalik di jurang pada kilometer 42 tol Jiangshang. Duapuluh siswa SMA yang menjadi penumpang termasuk pengemudi bus tewas di tempat, tiga orang terluka berat, dan satu orang mengalami luka ringan. Petugas masih menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan dan menduga ini dikarenakan keadaan infrastruktur yang tidak mendukung. Seperti diketahui, beberapa ruas jalan di tol Jiangshang mengalami retak bekas ditimpa badai salju musim dingin lalu. Saat ini proses evakuasi masih dilakukan untuk mencari korban lain jika ternyata masih ada. Apabila Anda merasa salah satu dari korban merupakan kerabat atau kenalan Anda, segera datangi kantor polisi terdekat atau menghubungi nomor di bawah ini._ (Tak lama kemudian, layar televisi menayangkan foto-foto korban meninggal dunia.)

Bus itu adalah bus yang ditumpangi Shi Xun tadi pagi.

* * *

Lu Han tidak bisa bahagia alih-alih dia mendapat bonus dari pekerjaannya bulan itu.

Dia masuk ke distro dan membeli barang yang terpajang di rak depan. Saat keluar, hujan turun deras. Lu Han tak repot-repot membuka payung karena tidak ada lagi Shi Xun yang menjemputnya dengan cengiran lebar terplester di bibirnya.

Dia tiba di rumah, menyalakan lampu, dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. Bungkusan yang dibeli dari distro dipeluknya erat seakan hidupnya bergantung padanya. Airmata turun sendiri walau Lu Han tidak sedang mengiris bawang atau menonton drama keluarga.

Isi bungkusannya adalah sepatu olahraga dambaan Shi Xun.

* * *

Atasannya murah hati dan memberikannya libur seminggu penuh untuk menenangkan diri.

Lu Han bangun pukul tujuh, menarik gorden, lalu memasak telur dadar manis dan gurih. Selesai mengangkat telur dan memasukkannya ke kotak bekal, dia duduk di meja makan; membuat nasi kepal. Kali ini dia memasukkan sayuran lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

Dia menjejalkan seiris nasi kepal ke mulutnya sendiri sembari memandangi kursi kosong di depannya.

Tas besar diisikan beberapa potong pakaian, kotak bekal, dan satu liter susu kotak segar.

Lu Han menunggu bus datang dengan tenang.

Destinasinya adalah panti asuhan tempat mereka tumbuh besar. Perlu sekitar dua jam untuk benar-benar sampai. Dia menghabiskan sepertiga perjalanan dengan melamun.

Ibu panti menyambutnya dengan pelukan selamat datang dan ucapan belasungkawa sebab dia juga sudah melihat tayangan berita.

Lu Han minta diri untuk mengunjungi kamar yang dulu Shi Xun tempati. Dia melihat perubahan drastis di sana-sini. Cat temboknya sekarang berwarna biru langit dan ada jendela bulat terpasang di salah satu sisi.

Dia memeluk bantal putih yang tersandar di kepala ranjang. Membawanya ke wajah, menghirup dalam-dalam dengan hidungnya. Dia tahu sudah delapan tahun sejak mereka keluar dari panti namun entah bagaimana dia merasa aroma Shi Xun masih menempel di sana.

Setelah meninggalkan segala bawaannya dan menghibur beberapa anak panti dengan buah tangan sederhana, Luhan melambai dan menjemput busnya di halte tempat dia turun tadi.

Menyumpalkan manik _headset_ ke telinga, Lu Han jatuh tertidur setelah memutar lagu kesukaan Shi Xun.

Anak panti berteriak heboh begitu menemukan sepasang sepatu bagus dalam kotak berpita. Dia berlari ke ibu panti. "Kupikir ini milik kakak yang tadi masuk ke kamarku. Apakah kita harus mengembalikannya?" tanyanya polos.

Ibu panti mengesah dan tersenyum, "Kurasa tidak perlu. Kau boleh menyimpannya. Aku yakin kakak itu juga senang jika kau memakainya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu." Ibu panti itu mengacak rambut si anak kecil yang sekarang memiliki ekspresi tak terkira di wajahnya. "Aku kenal kakak itu. Dia tidak pernah berubah."

Meski tidak mengerti perkataan wanita dewasa di depannya, si anak membuat gestur berhasil. Dia mendekap sepatu tersebut seperti tidak akan melepasnya lagi. "Wow. Aku punya sepatu keren sekarang!"

.

.

.

(Tiga hari kemudian, abu kremasi Lu Han sampai di panti. Ibu panti meletakkannya berjajar dengan guci abu Shi Xun dan menyalakan beberapa batang dupa. Dia tahu sekali, kakak-beradik ini terlalu akur untuk dipisahkan.)

* * *

 **zula's note:**

bukan slash romance...krn kupikir mereka lebih unyu jadi kakak-adik. pankapan deh aku lanjutin draf fantasy hunhan: youkai!AU – angst, tapi nunggu beberapa libur, ya. **seoul in mind** dilanjut dalam waktu dekat. anggap aja lagi hiatus bentar /kuranglamaapawoy.

okedeh, **review** , will you? :D

ps: honestly, i enjoy write luhan as reliable brother. xDv

ps2: judul diambil utk ngegambarin kesepiannya luhan ditinggal koid sehun. #digampar.

.

.

.

((buat yg agak confuse dg endingnya: luhan mati kecelakaan))


End file.
